Regreso a Casa
by Sakurita 94
Summary: Athena se siente fatal por la muerte de sus guerreros, así que le da el coñazo a Zeus para que se los devuelva. Los Santos vuelven a casa, allí hay gente que los espera y otros que no les quieren ni ver. Una nueva oportunidad toma forma para ellos.
1. Prólogo

Aquí estoy otra vez yo, con otra historia.

Técnicamente, esto se desarroya en el mismo universo que mi otra historia _una charla un tanto incómoda_, pero los acontecimientos aquí relatados son cronológicamente anteriores, por lo que no hace falta para nada haber leido la otra.

Curiosamente, esta historia iba a ser una pequeña viñeta sobre el reencuentro de Kiki y Mü. Como es evidente, la cosa degeneró bastante y ahora es el regreso de tooooodos los santitos de Oro.

Espero que os guste.

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y de todos aquellos que hayan pagado por los derechos, yo solo los cojo prestados con la intención de humillarlos un poco... pero solo un poco.

**Prólogo – Los que quedaron atrás.**

La batalla contra Hades había sido sangrienta y dolorosa para muchos. En ella, valerosos guerreros de ambos bandos habían perdido la vida y ahora, a pesar de que el tiempo no se para a espera a que los que sobrevivieron y quedaron atrás se recuperen de lo que se les arrebató, también hay momentos para llorar a los seres queridos.

Hacía una semana que los Santos de bronce, ahora con armaduras Divinas, volvieron victoriosos tras rescatar a Athena.

Debido a la gravedad de sus heridas, Seiya de Pegaso estaba aún internado en el hospital, aunque su salud evolucionaba favorablemente. Sus cuatro compañeros ya han sido dados de alta y se encuentran en el Santuario.

En el templo de Aries, un muchacho pelirrojo lloraba desconsolado sobre la armadura dorada que se suponía que debía reparar. A pesar de que, técnicamente, era perfectamente capaz de llevar a cabo el trabajo en cuestión, no quería hacerlo, porque sabía que, una vez que reparara los ropajes de Aries, él sería envestido Caballero y esa idea le hacía pedazos el alma. Toda su vida había soñado con relevar a su maestro como Caballero dorado, pero quería que él le diera su aprobación, terminara su entrenamiento y le cediese la armadura por propia voluntad.

Pero ahora eso nunca pasaría.

Si arreglaba la armadura, sería lo mismo que admitir que nunca más volvería a ver a su maestro, a ese hombre que había sido mucho más que su mentor, que había sido como un hermano mayor, incluso como un padre.

Por eso lloraba, para sacar la angustia y el dolor.

Cuando se calmara, empezaría a reparar las Armaduras Doradas empezando por Piscis, así la de su maestro sería la última y podría aferrarse hasta el último momento a su sueño imposible.

Más arriba, en el Templo de Leo, una mujer, sentada en los escalones frente a la entrada, lloraba en silencio, con el rostro cubierto por una máscara, como había estado haciendo los últimos siete días, siempre en el mismo sitio, siempre a la misma hora, para rendir tributo a un amor que nunca tuvo oportunidad de florecer; por un hombre al que amó con toda su alma y al que nunca más volvería a ver.

En el templo de Libra, Shiryu del Dragón y su amiga de la infancia, Shunrei, recorrían por primera vez el lugar desde que el Caballero que lo defendía había muerto.

Ese hombre que había sido como un padre para ambos (aunque, si tomamos en cuenta su edad, más bien diríamos su abuelo), un gran apoyo y un excelente modelo a seguir; sabían que nunca volverían a ver su arrugado rostro lila sonriendo con condescendencia, regañándoles por algo que habían hecho, alabándoles por sus triunfos y eso se les clavaba en el corazón como un puñal.

En el Templo de Acuario, Hyoga del Cisne, sentado en el suelo, recordaba los momentos felices que una vez pasó con su maestro e Isaac cuando estaba entrenando. Saber que ambos estaban muertos le dolía mucho, pero al contario de lo que ocurría con el maestro de Shiryu, que a penas había fallecido unos días atrás, Camus llevaba mucho tiempo muerto ya y él había aprendido a superarlo y a recordar con cariño los momentos felices y a ignorar los malos y las traiciones, quedándose así con lo mejor del hombre que le había enseñado todo lo que sabía y había constituido durante mucho tiempo y en cierto modo la figura del padre que nunca había tenido.

El resto de los templos estaba vacío. Nadie lloraba por sus ocupantes. Personas de poder inconmensurable que habían dejado su huella en la historia, pero muchos de los cuales no habían sabido dejarla en el corazón de aquellos que quedaron atrás.

En el último y más grande de todos los Templos, construido junto a la estatua de Athena, el lugar destinado para que el Patriarca y la Diosa vivieran en él, la joven reencarnación de Athena, conocida como Saori Kido, sintiéndose como la más despreciable de las criaturas por haber llevado a la muerte a sus guerreros más que como la poderosa Diosa de la Sabiduría, las Artes, la Guerra Justa y vaya Zeus a saber qué cosas más (y digo Zeus porque Saori no tiene ni la más remota idea), buscaba desesperadamente una solución a lo ocurrido.

Y, aunque tardó una semana en dar con la forma de arreglarlo, lo consiguió, que es básicamente de lo que se trata.

Pintando en su rostro la primera sonrisa genuina en bastante tiempo, la joven conjuró su cosmos y, en un destello de luz, desapareció del lugar.

* * *

Fin del prólogo.

Me quedó realmente deprimente si lo comparas con el resto de la historia, pero espero que os haya gustado.

Dejadme review con vuestras impresiones, anda =)

Muchos besos a todos desde España.


	2. Fastidiando a Zeus

Aquí estoy yo otra vez con mis desvaríos.

Espero que os guste y me dejéis review ^^

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y de todos aquellos que hayan pagado por los derechos, yo solo los cojo prestados con la intención de humillarlos un poco... pero solo un poco.

* * *

Capítulo Uno – Molestando a Zeus

Cuando Athena abrió los ojos de nuevo, ante ella había un hermoso panorama, el más divino de los lugares: El Olimpo, morada de los Dioses y reino de Todopoderoso Zeus.

_Vaya – susurró Saori, abrumada por la belleza del lugar – Es mucho más hermoso de lo que imaginaba.

_ ¡Cielos! ¡Pero si es mi querida prima Athena! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

Frente a la aturdida joven, había un muchacho de cabellos azules y sandalias aladas que ella podría jurar que no estaba allí hacía un momento.

_ Disculpa ¿Tú eres...?

_ Es verdad, tu reencarnación aún es muy joven para recordar cosas sobre tu vida de Diosa. Yo soy Hermes, Dios del Comercio y de muchas otras cosas más que no me apetece mencionar. A ver si adivino, estás aquí para ver a Zeus. ¿A que sí? ¿A que sí?

El Dios hablaba tan deprisa que a Saori le costó seguirle.

_Emm, sí, eso es.

_Me lo parecía, ¡Acompáñame, yo te llevo! A no ser que prefieras ir sola, claro, pero lo dudo, porque si no me recuerdas a mí, dudo que recuerdes el camino, aunque, claro, todo es posible, porque supongo que a Zeus le tienes más aprecio que a mí, o eso creo ¿No? Espera, no lo recuerdas. No pasa nada, podemos aprovechar para estrechar lazos, ¿A que sí? Y… ¿Qué haces ahí parada? ¿No íbamos a ver a Zeus? ¡Pues andando!

_ Sí, por supuesto.-contestó ella, aturdida.

La joven de pelo malva siguió a su hiperactivo y divino primo, que avanzaba dando saltitos en dirección a un enorme templo de estilo griego antiguo (cosa lógica, por otra parte) que se veía en lo alto de una bonita colina.

La estética del lugar le recordaba muchísimo a Saori a la película de Disney, Hércules. ¿Por qué? Pues vete tú a saber.

En fin, el caso es que por fin arribaron en el templo del Poderosísimo Padre de los Dioses. Durante todo el trayecto, Hermes no cerró la boca ni un segundo y a esas alturas Saori ya tenía un dolor de cabeza de campeonato.

La joven diosa se fue de espaldas al ver el templo por dentro. Era a todas luces como la recepción de cualquier tipo de empresa. Había telefonista en una centralita pasando llamadas como loca y un montón de gente corriendo de acá para allá.

Saori se acercó a la recepcionista, una ninfa muy atractiva que parecía muy atareada como para prestarle atención.

_Perdone, necesito ver a Zeus.

La ninfa la miró como si pensase que había perdido la cabeza.

_Ya, y yo unas vacaciones.

_No, verá, soy Athena, hija de Zeus, y necesita verle.

La ninfa rompió a reír.

_ ¡Athena! ¡Esta sí que es buena!

En ese momento, Hermes se acercó a ellas con tranquilidad (tranquilidad relativa, por supuesto) y, con una encantadora sonrisa dijo:

_Pues verás, guapa, esta realmente es Athena, para que lo sepas.

A la ninfa se le fueron los colores.

_ ¿Co-cómo dice? – tartamudeó.

_Pues eso mismo.

La fémina salió apresuradamente de detrás del mostrador y, muy alterada, se dirigió a Saori y le hizo una reverencia tan pronunciada que su nariz casi tocaba el suelo.

_ Discúlpeme, se lo ruego, Honorable Athena, hija predilecta de Zeus, Señor de los Dioses, Diosa de la Sabiduría, las Guerra Justa, la Protección de los Héroes…

_Vale ya, vale ya, corta el rollo. – Interrumpió Hermes – No hace falta que recites su título que ya se lo sabe, o eso creo, vaya. En fin, llévanos con el viejo, anda.

_ Por supuesto, acompáñenme, si son tan amables. – Apurada, la ninfa les condujo atropelladamente por el templo-oficina hasta llegar a una enorme puerta de madera con grabados un tanto hortera.

Cuando la puerta se abrió sola, Saori dio un respingo.

De pronto, una mancha borrosa se lanzó sobre ella en plan oso amoroso y se puso a achucharla con fuerza.

_ ¡Socorro! ¡Sálvame, Seiya! –Gritó la joven, más por costumbre que por otra cosa.

_ ¿Quién es Seiya? – preguntó Hermes risueño, sin que la respuesta le importara un comino realmente.

El hombre que se le había tirado encima no era otro que el propio Zeus, Padre de los Dioses y todos sus otros títulos, que lloraba a cataratas abrazado a su hija.

_ Mi hijita, mi ojitos de lechuza, ¡Mi niña querida! ¡Tenía tantas ganas de verte! ¡Pero es que he estado muy ocupado! ¡Dirigir el Olimpo es muy complicado! ¡Además esos dos pesados no dejan de fastidiarme! ¡No he tenido tiempo de ir a verte! ¡Con lo mal que lo has pasado últimamente!

_ ¿De qué pesados hablas, viejo? – Preguntó de nuevo el Mensajero de los dioses. Y de nuevo fue ignorado.

Athena, medio asfixiada, se separó como pudo de su divino padre.

_Si, bueno, yo también me alegro mucho de verte, papi.

La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de cómo dirigirse a Zeus, pero pensó que, con lo que quería pedirle, más le valía estrechar lazos.

_ ¡¿Habéis oído eso?! ¡Me ha llamado papi! ¡Soy taaaaaaaaan feliz! – Vuelta a los lloros en versión catarata.

Saori, un poco alucinada por la personalidad de Dios de los Dioses, se sintió feliz por haber acertado.

El caso es que, cuando lograron calmar a Zeus (Cosa que les llevó un buen rato), este invitó a Athena y Hermes a pasar a su despacho. El hiperactivo mensajero rechazó el ofrecimiento diciendo que llegaba tarde a no sé donde.

El caso es que allí estaba Saori, frente a su Todopoderoso padre, preparándose mentalmente para hacer su petición.

_Verás papi, me gustaría pedirte algo.

_Claro, lo que sea por mi queridísima hijita.

_Bueno, tú sabes que me he visto esto… _envuelta _en un par de guerras ¿Verdad?

_Lo sé hijita, y lamento mucho el comportamiento de mis hermanos, son unos inmaduros.

_Concuerdo con eso. El caso es que muchos de mis más fieles guerreros murieron por culpa de eso.

_Lamento mucho tu pérdida, hijita mía.

_Ya, el caso es que me preguntaba si tú podrías… no sé… ¿Devolverles a la vida?

Zeus frunció el ceño y todo rastro de su amable locura se esfumó de golpe.

_ ¡Oh no! ¡¿Tú también?!

_ ¿También? –preguntó la joven, pero fue ignorada.

_ ¡¿Es que nadie está contento aquí?!

_Bueno…

_La respuesta es NO, Athena y es mi última palabra.

Bueno, eso es lo que Zeus decía, porque a partir de entonces y durante las siguientes dos semanas, Saori fue al Olimpo todos los Santos días a darle el coñazo a su Divino padre para conseguir lo que quería.

Decir que durante estas excursiones tuvo un par de encuentros un pelín _incómodos,_ por decirlo suavemente.

Una vez se topó de narices con Hades de la que entraba en el templo-oficina de Zeus. El dios del Inframundo puso cara de perro malhumorado, le gruñó y siguió de largo.

Se lo encontró un par de veces más y la reacción siempre fue la misma.

También había una mujer que la miraba mal, pero esa no tenía ni idea de quien era. Uno de los últimos días le preguntó a Hermes, quien le informó que ella era nada más y nada menos que Hera, esposa de Zeus y Diosa del Matrimonio.

En fin, problemas a parte, el caso es que, al final, Athena consiguió que Zeus, ya hasta las narices de aguantarla, le dijera a gritos que si tanto querían todos a sus malditos guerreros, que se los devolvería con tal de que le dejaran en paz.

Saori no acabó de pillar porqué hablaba en plural, pero juraría haber oído una exclamación de triunfo proveniente de una enorme maceta colocada en la esquina de la habitación, tan grande que podría caber dentro una persona (o Dios) adulta sentada sin ningún problema, con una planta medio chuchurrida y un "¡Por fin!" de debajo de la ventana.

En fin, misterios sin resolver que no desvelaré ahora.

_ Vuelve a tu santuario, a la entrada encontrarás al Patriarca y a tus Caballeros de oro. Ni sueñes con los de plata y bronce, aunque, si lo apuntas puede que te los dé como regalo de navidad. Me lo pensaré. No prometo nada. Es solo una posibilidad. Y ahora, márchate. Pero no olvides pasar a visitarme a menudo, adoro tu compañía.

_ ¡Por supuesto, papi! – exclamó la joven, feliz como unas castañuelas. A estas alturas ya se había acostumbrado a llamar papi a Zeus, y podría decir que hasta le gustaba.

Cantando felizmente, Saori se envolvió con su cosmos y desapareció de allí.

* * *

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo. Como podéis ver, es mucho menos deprimente que el prólogo XD

Si veis faltas de ortografía, avisarme y lo corregiré.

Los reviews con críticas y opiniones, buenas y malas son apreciados y bien recibidos siempre que sean hechos con respeto, así que dejádme uno, por fa =)

Muchos besos a todos y feliz Navidad desde España


	3. Reencuentros esperados

¡Hola gente! Aquí está el capítulo dos, con todo mi cariño y amor =)

Creo que es el más largo de toda la historia, aunque no puedo asegurarlo.

Aquí empiezan los reencuntros, los abrazos y las lágrimas. ¡Espero que os guste!

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y de todos aquellos que hayan pagado por los derechos, yo solo los cojo prestados con la intención de humillarlos un poco... pero solo un poco.

* * *

Capítulo dos – Reencuentros esperados

Hacía ya casi un mes del fin de la batalla contra Hades.

A Seiya le habían dado el alta.

Shiryu y Sunrei, una vez que descubrieron como se accedía a la parte residencial del templo de Libra, que estaba tal y como lo había dejado su maestro más de 200 años atrás, antes de irse a Rozam, decidieron limpiarlo y arreglarlo todo. Seguro que a Dohko le habría hecho ilusión.

Marin seguía subiendo a Leo todos los días, sin llegar a entrar nunca dentro del templo, solo sentándose en la escalera de enfrente. Ya no lloraba, pero había adquirido el hábito de hablar en voz alta, dirigiéndose a Aioria, como si este realmente pudiera escucharla. Seguro que Shaina se reiría de ella si lo supiese.

Kiki, por su parte, terminó de dar los últimos retoques a la armadura de Tauro. Cuando terminó, se sintió frustrado. ¿Por qué había tenido que darse tanta prisa?

Ya no había más armaduras que reparar.

Solo la de Aries.

Pero quizás podría dejarlo para mañana. Después de todo, iba bien de tiempo.

Sí, lo dejaría para mañana.

Por ese día, aún se permitiría soñar con que Mü entraría en cualquier momento por la puerta. Con que podría abrazarle y decirle lo mucho que significaba para él.

No podía creer que nunca le hubiera dicho lo mucho que le quería. Que jamás le dijera que para él, huérfano desde que tenía memoria, su maestro siempre había sido como un padre.

Sin poder evitarlo, Kiki rompió a llorar otra vez.

Sabía desde siempre que los Santos de Athena tenían que crecer deprisa, que sufrirían pérdidas desde muy niños y que su esperanza de vida no era particularmente alta (De hecho, solo había constancia de cinco Santos en toda la historia de la Orden que hubieran muerto de viejos. Y la Orden tenía más de 2000 años. Decir a su favor que solo había registros desde el año 1730, pues todo lo anterior se había perdido en un incendio), aún así, nunca se habría imaginado que su amable y pacífico maestro fuera a morir en combate.

Mientras el aprendiz de Aries seguía perdido en sus tristes reflexiones, a la entrada del Santuario, justo donde se suponía que debería haber un par de guardias vigilando pero que en ese momento se habían tomado un descanso para el café, aparecieron por obra y gracia del Espíritu Santo (mentira, lo hizo Zeus) los trece Caballeros dorados de Athena y el antiguo Patriarca Shion.

La intención de Zeus había sido que aterrizaran con suavidad, pero digamos que entre tanto trabajo y estrés, además del cabreo que llevaba encima, el asunto se le había ido de las manos y los guerreros habían caído al suelo con gran estrépito y unos encima de otros.

Sin ser todavía conscientes realmente de la situación en la que se encontraban, todos ellos se fueron poniendo de pié con mayor o menor dificultad. Alguno tropezó y se fue de narices al suelo otra vez. Vale que todos son (o fueron, en el caso de Shion), grandes Caballeros dorados y todo eso, pero resucitar, que un Dios cabreado te mande por correo Xpress y que no tengas ni idea de cómo llegaste hasta allí, es suficiente para marear hasta al mejor.

El caso es que, cuando todos estuvieron en pie, las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

Saga y Kanon se quedaron mirando el uno al otro fijamente y justo cuando Saga estaba a punto de abrir la boca para pedirle más sincera de las disculpas por la incontable cantidad de perrerías y maldades que le había hecho (a pesar de que, realmente, todo era culpa de Ares), el ex-general de Poseidón le largó un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas, de tal forma que lo mandó para el suelo otra vez.

_ Escucha, Kanon, yo…

_Tú te callas.

_Pero…

_ ¿Qué parte de "te callas" no alcanzaste a entender? Escucha, el golpe fue por haberte dejado poseer por un dios maligno de 4ª categoría ¿Si es que a quién se le ocurre?

_ Lo siento – balbuceó Saga, algo aturdido.

_ Si, ya puedes. Por cierto, ¿Alguien sabe qué ha pasado? Porque no es por nada pero yo nos veo un poco… como poco muertos, no sé si me explico.

_Tienes razón. Si no fuera imposible, diría que no estamos muertos en absoluto. Pero lo que quería decirte antes era…

_Si, ya lo sé. Que lo sientes mucho y todo eso. Mira, puede que nunca lleguemos a tener una relación fraternal demasiado estrecha, pero, por lo menos, podíamos intentarlo. Siempre me pregunté cómo habría sido todo si hubiéramos sido más cercanos.

_Yo también. Aunque, según parece, ahora tendremos ocasión de comprobarlo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando a sus compañeros, que, poco a poco, empezaban a comprender la situación.

Por su parte, a Shura le ayudó a levantarse el que él en un principio reconoció como Aioria de Leo, pero cuando estuvieron frente a frente, tuvo la certeza de que ese no era otro que Aioros de Sagitario. Aquel que un día había sido su mejor amigo y al que había asesinado a sangre fría al creerlo un traidor, sin pararse a preguntar, sin darle un voto de confianza.

Es cierto que había vuelto a verle frente al Muro de los Lamentos, pero entonces no solo no habían tenido tiempo de hablar, sino que no se había fijado en que, por algún motivo Aioros parecía ciertamente _mayor_ que cuando había muerto, no era capaz de imaginar el por qué, ya que, teóricamente, los muertos no crecen.

Sea como fuere, el encontrarse de cara con su mayor crimen y vergüenza fue sin duda un fuerte golpe para él.

_ Hola Shura. Parece que estamos vivos.

Un saludo, un sonrisa amable.

El Santo de capricornio calló de rodillas frente al otro y las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas sin control.

_ Esto no puede estar pasando. Es imposible. Tú estabas muerto. Llevas 15 años muerto. Yo te maté. ¡Maldita sea!, ¡¿cómo fui capaz de algo así?! ¡Yo te maté!

El Santo de Sagitario, sin perder la amable sonrisa, se agachó para quedar a la altura de su compañero.

_ Shura…

_ ¡Lo siento!, ¡Lo siento muchísimo! - Exclamó entre sollozos entrecortados Shura. La culpa y el dolor le apretaban el pecho y tenía un nudo tan fuerte en la garganta que no sabía como era capaz siquiera de hablar. - No pido tu perdón, porque no lo merezco, pero tienes que saber que jamás me he arrepentido tanto de algo. Lo siento.

_Lo sé. He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, y realmente no te culpo de nada. Tú pensabas que quería hacerle daño a Athena. Tu deber era protegerla, aunque tuvieras que matarme para hacerlo. Yo habría hecho lo mismo.

_Mentira. El Aioros que yo conocí nunca habría hecho.

_Puede que tengas razón o puede que no. Nunca lo sabremos.

El otro no respondió, perdido de nuevo en sus oscuros pensamientos.

_Escucha, si realmente estamos vivos y tenemos una nueva oportunidad, me gustaría que fuéramos amigos de nuevo, si te parece bien.

El Santo español alzó la mirada que tenía clavada en el suelo para fijarla en el hombre que tenía delante.

_ ¿Cómo dices? No puedes hablar en serio. No puedes perdonarme. No después de lo que hice.

_ Puedo perdonarte Shura, otra cosa es que puedas tú.

Sin argumentos para combatir esa afirmación, Shura bajó de nuevo la mirada, mientras sus hombros se convulsionaban levemente al son de sus silenciosos sollozos.

_ ¿Hermano? ¿Aioros? – preguntó una voz insegura.

_ ¡Aioria!

Con una gran sonrisa, el Aioros se levantó de un salto, salió disparado hacia su hermano pequeño, y le abrazó con todas sus fuerza.

Sin poder evitarlo, el león dorado rompió a llorar en el hombro de su hermano.

_No puedo creerlo. Es imposible que estés aquí. Hace años que sueño con este momento y me parece sencillamente increíble. Poder abrazarte otra vez. Quizás esto es un sueño también. Puede que en cualquier momento despierte y vea que esto no es real.

_Es real Aioria, créelo. Estamos vivos para luchar un día más. Y no sabes lo bien que sienta.

Mientras ambos hermanos se abrazaban entre lágrimas de felicidad, Shion miraba a su alredor y se concentraba simplemente en sentirse vivo. Nunca pensó que, después de tantos años que había caminado entre los vivos fuera a extrañarlo, pero así era.

_Parece que viviremos para ver nuevas batallas, viejo amigo. –dijo Dohko con voz pausada desde detrás del antiguo Santo de Aries.

_Eso parece. Por cierto, te sienta muy bien haber dejado de ser un viejecito malva y bajito. – agregó haciendo referencia al aspecto juvenil del Santo de Libra.

_ ¿Verdad que sí? – Sonrió el antiguo y ya no tan viejo (Al menos en apariencia) maestro – Siempre fui el amigo atractivo. No te ofendas.

El hombre de pelo verde soltó una risita.

_No me ofendo, sobre todo porque no es cierto. Parece que empiezas a padecer demencia senil. Todo el mundo sabe que yo era el amigo guapo.

_Bueno, me alegro de verte en condiciones menos tensas que la última vez; pero, bromas a parte, ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? Se supone que teníamos que estar muertos.

_ Si, eso se supone. Tal vez sea obra de Athena.

_Es posible.

Un silencio sereno y de reflexión se instauró entre ellos, solo roto por el ruido que hacían el resto de los Caballeros a sus espaldas.

_ ¿Maestro Shion? ¿Es posible que sea usted?

_ ¿Mü?

_ ¡Maestro!

El joven Caballero sintió el fuerte impulso de abrazar a su mentor, aquel que sabía muerto desde hacía tantos años, pero se contuvo justo antes de hacerlo. Después de todo, a pesar de haber representado todo un modelo a seguir y haberlo educado no solo con rectitud y disciplina, sino también con gran cariño, no dejada de ser una figura de autoridad.

Para sorpresa y alegría del actual Santo de Aries, Shion acabó con sus dudas cogiéndole por los hombros y abrazándole con fuerza.

Sin que se dieran cuenta o fueran capaces de evitarlo, ambos empezaron a llorar de felicidad mientras Dohko los observaba con una sonrisa.

_ ¡Es increíble! La última vez que te vi eras poco más que un crío y ahora eres no solo un hombre, sino un gran Caballero y un verdadero orgullo para mí.

_ Me honra, maestro.

_No, Mü, tú me honras a mí, haber sido tu maestro me llena de júbilo.

Dohko tuvo que aguantar la risa al darse cuenta de que, auque ambos, mentor y pupilo se querían muchísimo, serían incapaces de hablar de forma más informal.

Mientras esto ocurría, junto a ellos tenía lugar otro emotivo reencuentro.

Milo y Camus, que habían sido grandes amigos desde pequeños, estaban ahora uno frente al otro, queriendo decirse tantas cosas que no sabían por donde comenzar.

Finalmente Milo Tomó la delantera.

_Lo siento mucho, Camus.

_ ¿Y qué es lo que sientes, si puede saberse?

_Haber dudado de ti y de tu lealtad a Athena. Nunca debí creerte un traidor, pero lo hice y pido disculpas por ello.

_No es culpa tuya. Después de todo, eso era lo que parecía.

Se quedaron callados de nuevo, hasta que Milo, adelantándose de nuevo, abrazó con fuerza al Caballero de Acuario.

_Me alegro mucho de verte, amigo.

_Lo mismo digo, Milo; lo mismo digo.

Shaka y Aldebarán, a pesar de lo poco que tenían en común y del escaso contacto que habían tenido en todos esos años, estaban juntos ahora, mirando con cierta envidia los reencuentros y alegrías de sus compañeros de armas.

_Desearía que alguien me estuviera esperando a mí también. – dijo Shaka, hablando desde lo más hondo de su corazón. Con los ojos abiertos como los tenía, su cara adquiría cierto aspecto aniñado.

_Sí. – Corroboró Aldebarán – A mí también me gustaría.

_Tal vez podamos ser amigos, Santo de Tauro, después de todo, yo ya he vivido suficiente tiempo aislado.

_Me gustaría ser amigo tuyo Shaka.

El Santo de Virgo sonrió agradecido y así, ambos siguieron mirando a su alrededor, con la promesa de que hablarían y se conocerían y así también ellos serían importantes para alguien.

Mientras tanto, Afrodita y Máscara de la Muerte, una vez en pie y tras mirar a su alrededor no pudieron evitar sentirse en casa. Por estúpido que resultase, para ambos guerreros el estar de vuelta en el Santuario les hacía sentirse a salvo.

_Estamos vivos. – comentó Afrodita, como si el hecho de resucitar así, de buenas a primeras, fuera lo más normal del mundo.

_Supongo que será cosa de la Diosa adolescente.

_No le faltes al respeto. Le debes lealtad y devoción. Esa que no le diste durante tantos años.

_ ¿Esa que tampoco le diste tú, quieres decir?

Una sonrisa triste apareció en el hermoso rostro del Santo.

_Sí, exactamente esa que no le dí yo.

Máscara de la Muerte suspiró.

_ No entiendo que hacemos aquí.

_Yo tampoco, pero si vamos a tener otra oportunidad, nuestro mundo va a tener que dejar de limitarse a nosotros dos, vamos a tener que hacer sitio para aquellos que debieron ser nuestros amigos, para aquellos a los que traicionamos en busca de poder.

_No te pongas poético, Afrodita.

_Sabes que tengo razón.

_Puede pero, ¿Quién va a querernos en su mundo después de lo que hicimos?

_Quizá tengamos que hacer méritos primero.

_ _Muchos méritos vamos a necesitar _– susurró quedadamente el Santo de Cáncer en italiano, mirando a su alrededor.

_ _Puede, pero algo me dice que tendremos tiempo de sobra _– contestó Afrodita.

_ Olvidaba que hablas italiano.

_ Bueno, tú aprendiste sueco ¿No? En comparación, el italiano no es para tanto.

Ambos sonrieron mientas los gruesos muros que con los años había erguido entre ellos y el mundo exterior caían hechos pedazos a sus pies.

* * *

Fin del capítulo dos.

Me gusta este capítulo, me parece muy potito (Aclaración : Potito: Forma estúpida de la autora de pronunciar la parabra bonito ya que un su opinión hace que las cosas suenen aun más adorables XD)

La prácticamente inexistente cantidad de reviews en esta historia empieza a hacer mella en mi ánimo, asi que contribuid a evitarme una depresión y dejad un review con vuestros comoentarios, anda =)

Por cierto, no puedo creer que en cap anterior olvidase responder al único review que tengo hasta ahora (La autora se da una bofetada mental por su estupidez) así que aquí está:

Querid Limón, muchas gracias por tu comentario en el prólogo, espero que hayas leído también el capítulo uno ^^ Me alegro de que te gustase mi forma de expresar sentimientos. ¡Feliz Navidad!

Muchos besos


	4. Emprendiendo la subida

¡Hola otra vez, gente!

Gracias a todos los que van leyendo hasta aquí y en especial a los que dejaron review. Los anónimos serán respondidos abajo, los otros los respondí ya ^^

Y ahora, sin más dilación:

Con todos vosotros *redoble de tambores* ¡El capítulo teeeeees! *la autora aplaude*

A, sí, antes de empezar:

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y de todos aquellos que hayan pagado por los derechos, yo solo los cojo prestados con la intención de humillarlos un poco... pero solo un poco.

* * *

Capítulo tres – Emprendiendo la subida

Justo en ese momento, el potente cosmos de Athena se hizo presente, y la joven diosa hizo acto de presencia en medio de sus Caballeros.

_ Increíble. Zeus cumplió. – Asombrada y jubilosa, Saori recorrió con la mirada a sus guerreros, que se habían quedado paralizados al verla. Todos se esforzaron por recobrar la compostura y mantenerse firmes frente a su Diosa.

Todos tenían la misma postura erguida, pero algunos clavaban la visa en el suelo, avergonzados por sus actos pasados.

_ ¡Me alegro tantísimo de veros a todos! ¡Por un momento pensé que no ibais a volver!

Ante el silencio sepulcral que siguió a las palabras de la chica, Shion decidió tomar la palabra.

_Princesa Athena – comenzó, dando un paso al frente e hincando una rodilla en el suelo. – Es para mí un honor hallarme en su presencia, como seguro que lo es para mis camaradas. Le agradecemos de todo corazón que nos haya traído de vuelta.

Saori sonrió, algo abochornada ante tal muestra de respeto.

Ajeno a la incomodidad de su Señora, Shion continuó.

_Tal y como reza nuestro juramento, todos nosotros, a pesar de los fallos que hayamos podido cometer en el pasado, vivimos y morimos para servirla. Usted es nuestra luz y la guía de nuestro espíritu.

_Yo… no sé que decir.- confesó la diosa – Tú eres Shion ¿No? El antiguo patriarca.

_ Así es -confirmó él.

_Bueno, pues te informo de que puedes, y debes en mi opinión, recuperar tu puesto.

_Se lo agradezco Athena, no merezco que tal honor me sea concedido de nuevo.

_No sea modesto, Maestro. Claro que se lo merece. – dijo en voz alta Mü, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de Shion por interrumpir y, encima, contradecirle. Esta juventud de hoy en día… ¡No tiene educación!

_Concuerdo con Mü. Me encantaría que aceptaras ser el patriarca de nuevo.

_ Si insiste, acepto humildemente su ofrecimiento.

En ese momento, Dohko se puso a aplaudir graciosamente.

_ ¡Un aplauso para el viejo patriarca, jovencitos!

Los Santos se miraron entre si, sin tener muy claro lo que hacer.

_ ¡Dohko! – Exclamó Shion, alarmado - ¡Haz el favor de respetar el protocolo!

El Santo de Libra le sacó la lengua infantilmente a su amigo sin parar aplaudir mientras Saori se reía, haciendo vanos intentos por ser discreta.

_A mi me parece buena idea lo del aplauso. – Apoyó ella, feliz de encontrar un modo de romper la tensa atmósfera que se había formado, mientras empezaba también a aplaudir.

Así, todos los presentes se fueron sumando poco a poco al pequeño homenaje hacia el Patriarca.

_Bueno, hay muchas cosas más que me gustaría deciros, pero seguro que pueden esperar hasta más tarde. Subiremos luego al templo principal; pero antes, hay gente que ahora mismo está llorando vuestra ausencia así que no les dejéis seguir haciéndolo.

Saori se acercó a Mü y, apoyando la mano en su brazo le dijo:

_Kiki no ha dejado de llorar desde hace un mes. No quiere reparar tu armadura porque cree que, si lo hace, estará admitiendo que tú nunca volverás para hacerlo. Cumple su deseo. Regresa. Abrázalo y deja que te diga lo mucho que te ha echado de menos.

Las lágrimas volvieron a agolparse en los ojos del Santo de Aries, que hizo una reverencia ante su Diosa.

_ Entonces, con su permiso, me retiro, princesa - Dijo con voz entrecortada.

El Santo de Aries salió corriendo en dirección a su templo, tan apurado por llegar que olvidó que podía tele transportarse hasta allí.

Tras observar durante un momento la marcha del hombre de pelo lila con una sonrisa, Saori se giró hacia los Santos de Leo y Sagitario.

_ ¡Vaya! – Exclamó asombrada – El parecido es alucinante.

Ambos hombres cruzaron una mirada, asombrados por la informalidad de la diosa.

_ ¿Tú eres Aioros, verdad?

El aludido asintió.

_Te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste por mí hace 15 años, lamento mucho todo el tiempo que has perdido y espero que vivas esta nueva vida de forma plena.

_ Fue un placer, Princesa Athena, como dijo el Patriarca, nosotros vivimos y morimos por usted.

La mirada de la joven se entristeció notablemente.

_Sí, lo sé - dijo con tono extraño, casi de resignación.

A continuación se giró hacia el otro hermano.

_ La amazona del Águila está sentada en la escalera enfrente de tu templo -agregó recuperando el tono amable e informal - Seguro que quieres verla.

El rostro de Aioria se iluminó de golpe e hizo ademán de salir corriendo, pero vaciló al mirar para su hermano.

_Tranquilo, Caballero, tendréis tiempo de sobra para hablar y conoceros de nuevo. Estamos en tiempos de paz. Ve con tú amazona. No puedes negar que lo estás deseando - añadió con picardía

_ La Princesa tiene rezón, tendremos mucho tiempo. Y tendrás que contarme quién "tu" Amazona del Águila.

Colorado hasta la raíz del pelo, el Santo de Leo hizo una reverencia y se fue escaleras arriba, por el mismo camino que había tomado Mü momentos antes.

_ Y, respecto a todos los demás, deberías ir a vuestro templo, a algunos os están esperando también, y a los que no… - la chica vaciló -seguro que echáis de menos vuestro hogar. Os espero después en el templo principal. Tomaos todo el tiempo que necesitéis. Como he dicho antes, ya no hay ninguna amenaza, podéis simplemente vivir. Ir a vuestro ritmo.

Poco a poto, todos los santos fueron subiendo hacia sus casas con actitud meditabunda y melancólica, dándole vueltas a la promesa de paz de su diosa y preguntándose si habría alguien que les hubiera echado de menos.

Mü llegó a su casa rápidamente, y, después de pararse a recuperar el aliento tras la frenética carrera, se dirigió hacia el taller del templo, al que se accedía a través de una puerta disimulada en la pared.

Allí, sentado en la mesa de trabajo, con la cara hundida entre los brazos, estaba el aprendiz de Aries, agotado y muerto de sueño, pues había trabajado mucho y hacía días que era incapaz de dormir bien.

Mü le llamó suavemente para captar su atención.

Sobresaltado, el niño se giró tan rápido que casi se cae de la silla. Cuando vio al hombre que estaba junto a la puerta su corazón dio un salto.

_ ¡¿Maestro Mü?! – Exclamó, sorprendido y, en cierto modo, escéptico.

_Sí, Kiki.

_ ¿Cómo es posible?

_ Athena ha obrado un milagro.

Kiki se quedó donde estaba, sin moverse ni un poco, mirando fijamente al Santo de Aries.

_ ¿No vas a darme un abrazo? – preguntó el mayor.

El niño negó con la cabeza.

_ ¿Por qué? - preguntó extrañado Mü.

_ Porque las ilusiones desaparecen si las tocas y yo quiero seguir viendo esta un poco más - dijo el niño con voz quebrada.

El Santo sonrió con ternura.

_No soy una ilusión, Kiki. Ven, te lo demostraré.

El crío se acercó titubeando. Cuando estuvo frente a él, Mü lo abrazó.

Al verse rodeado por los brazos de su maestro y sentirlo sólido y real, Kiki se lanzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, aferrándose fuertemente a Mü.

_ ¡Le he echado muchísimo de menos, Maestro! – Exclamó entrecortada mente entre sollozos – ¡Pensé que no iba a volver a verle nunca más!

_Ya pasó, Kiki; estoy aquí y no tengo intención de morirme otra vez hasta dentro de muchos años.

_Yo le quiero mucho, Maestro. Sé que a penas se lo digo, pero le quiero muchísimo. No quiero que se muera nunca. Nunca. – Sollozó el aprendiz

Mü sonrió condescendiente.

_La gente muere, Kiki. Nadie vive eternamente, ni siquiera yo.

_Prométame que no luchará más.

_No puedo hacer eso, Kiki. Lucharé cuando deba hacerlo, porque es mi deber, como será el tuyo algún día.

_ ¿Usted quiere que me muera, Maestro? – Preguntó de pronto el chiquillo.

Eso descolocó al más mayor.

_ ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! - exclamó- ¡Claro que no quiero que te mueras! ¡Yo también te quiero mucho, Kiki!

_ ¿Entonces por qué quiere que luche?

_ ¿Tú no quieres ser Santo, Kiki?

El niño se aferró con más fuerza a Mü.

_Quería… - contestó vacilante - Pero ahora no lo sé. Quiero defender a la gente, pero no quiero que Usted o los otros Santos mueran por culpa de Athena.

_ No morimos por su culpa. Damos la vida por una causa y estamos orgullosos de ello. Entiendo que ahora no lo veas así, eres muy joven y lo has pasado mal, pero algún día lo veras, aunque, con suerte, la paz reinará entonces y no tendrás que luchar nunca.

_ Entiendo - dijo el pequeño, sin estar seguro del todo.

El Santo de Aries revolvió con cariño el pelo de su aprendiz.

_Escucha, tengo que subir al templo principal para una reunión, pero cuando baje haremos algo juntos ¿Te parece bien?

Kiki asintió.

_ Hay que reparar la armadura de Aries. – Susurró – Es la única que queda.

_Está bien. Lo haremos luego ¿Vale?

_ Vale. – dijo el pequeño, sonriendo.

Mü revolvió de nuevo el pelo de su aprendiz y se dirigió a la puerta. Había decidido subir andando, después de todo, tenía tiempo.

_Maestro. – Llamó Kiki cuando este estaba a punto de salir.

_ ¿Si?

_ ¿Puedo dormir con Usted esta noche?

El Santo de Aries sonrió con cariño.

_ Por supuesto, Kiki. Hasta luego.

_ ¡Espere! ¿Puedo acompañarle hasta arriba? – preguntó el niño, caramente contrariado por la idea de perder de vista a su maestro.

El aludido soltó una risita.

_ Está bien, vamos.

Kiki se agarró de la mano de su maestro y ambos emprendieron la subida hablando de cosas sin importancia, felices de estar juntos otra vez.

* * *

Fin del capítulo tres.

Me encanta Mü, no puedo evitarlo, me resulta simplemente adorable.

Hoy tocó reencuentro super empotivo, espero que os haya gustado.

Respuesta a los reviews:

Limón, muchas gracias por tus ánimos, me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo. Hermes es gracioso de escribir, así que me gusta que te guste XD Los reencuentros de los dorados me los tuve que pensar para que no me quedaran demasiado forzados, pero parece que al final salió bien ^^ Besos y Feliz Navidad.

Nice, gracias por tu review. Aioria y Marin tocan en el siguiente cap. (Es que si los metía en este, me quedaba muy largo), creo que su reencuentro va a ser más divertido que apasionado, pero espero que te guste de todos modos, espero tus opiniones al respecto ^^ Besos y Feliz navidad.

Yad-sol*acuario, gracias por tus ánimos. Me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado la historia hasta aquí, espero que sigas leyendo hasta el final ^^ Besos y Feliz Navidad.

Bueno, pues eso es todo por hoy, amigos =)

Si veis faltas de ortografía o algún otro error, decídmelo, por favor.

Los reviews molan mucho, así que, ya que habéis leido hasta aquí, podíais darle al botoncito de abajo y dejarme uno, ¿No os parece?

¡Muchos besos a todos!


	5. Ser abuelo

¡Hola a todos!

Espero que lo esteis pasando bien estas navidades ^^

Con todos vosotros, el capítulo cuatro.

No sabía que poner de título, pero al final encontré uno que me convenció (Ya sé que, en el fondo, a nadie le interesaba este dato, pero bueno, como autora tengo derecho a poner cosas poco interesantes como esta al principio de los capítulos u.u)

Los Reviews anónimos se responden abajo, los otros ya los he respondido. Si, por casualidad, olvidé a alguien, decídmelo, por favor =)

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y de todos aquellos que hayan pagado por los derechos, yo solo los cojo prestados con la intención de humillarlos un poco... pero solo un poco.

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro – Ser abuelo.**

Aioria de Leo, por su parte, llegaba a su Templo mientas Kiki y Mü se reencontraban. Allí, tal y como Saori había dicho, estaba Marin del Águila sentada en las escaleras.

Al saber que a ella le había afectado tanto su muerte, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz en cierta forma. Automáticamente se sintió fatal por alegrarse por algo como eso.

_ Márin – llamó suavemente al acercarse.

La Amazona pegó un bote.

_ ¡¿Aioria?! – Exclamó asombrada.

_ El mismo -Contestó sonriente - Athena intercedió por nosotros y Zeus nos dio otra oportunidad ¿No es…?

Aioria no pudo terminar su pregunta porque Marin se abalanzó literalmente sobre él y le abrazó.

_ ¡Me alegro muchísimo de verte!

Al leoncito se le subieron todos los colores a la cara.

_Yo también me alegro de verte, pero me estás asfixiando.

_Lo lamento. – Dijo ella abochornada mientras le soltaba. – Fue un impulso, me dejé llevar.

_ Tranquila, no pasa nada.

El silencio se instauró entre ellos.

_ A Seiya le va a hacer mucha ilusión volver a verte. – Comentó Marin, más por somper el hielo que por otra cosa.

_Pesé en ti –soltó él de pronto.

_ ¿Cómo? - preguntó descolocada la Amazona.

_Frente al Muro de los Lamentos, cuando sabía que iba a morir, pensé en ti. No podía evitar pensar en lo mucho que me gustaría verte de nuevo.

La Amazona se sonrojó bajo la máscara y no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenasen de lágrimas.

_ No sé que decir – reconoció abochornada.

_ No hace falta que digas nada.

El Santo de Leo le acarició el pelo con suavidad, sorprendiéndose a si mismo al descubrir lo mucho que había ansiado hacer eso. Cuando, accidentalmente, sus dedos rozaron el borde de la máscara, no pudo evitar preguntarse si la Amazona sería realmente tan hermosa como él la imaginaba. Estuvo tentado a quitársela, pero finalmente dejó caer la mano y se limitó a mirarla sonriendo.

_ ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó ella contrariada, pues no quería que parase.

Él negó con la cabeza, aun sonriendo.

_ Te echaba de menos - dijo simplemente.

Los dos se sentaron en la escalera y de nuevo calló entre ellos el silencio.

El resto de los Santos de Oro fueron subiendo poco a poco junto con Saori y Shion.

El Templo de Tauro, completamente vacío, fue la primera parada.

Aldebarán suspiro. La soledad de aquel sitio le resultaba aplastante.

_ Creo que voy a adoptar un perro, si a la Princesa le parece bien - dijo mirando a Saori - Así habrá alguien esperándome la próxima vez.

_ Me encantan los perros. – susurró Saori sonriendo.

El Santo de Tauro sonrió también y todos retomaron la subida.

Frente a la siguiente casa, Kanon habló con voz quedada.

_ El Templo de Géminis.

_ Mi casa. – Susurró Saga – Nuestra casa, si tú quieres. – Agregó dirigiéndose a su hermano.

_ Como cuando éramos niños.

_ Como cuando aún éramos una familia.

_ Volvamos a serlo, hermano. – Propuso Kanon mirando seriamente a su gemelo.

_ Me encantaría.

Los dos hombres se abrazaron y a Athena se le humedecieron los ojos.

_ Continuemos si estáis listos, Caballeros.

Ambos asintieron.

En la Casa de Cáncer, su guardián apoyó la mano en la pared, llena de rostros humanos.

_Tal vez debería quitarlos. – murmuró.

Todo el templo estaba cubierto con una fina capa de polvo debido al desuso. Máscara de la Muerte estornudó de forma estridente.

Sus compañeros se le quedaron mirando. Algunos alzaron una ceja y otros sonrieron.

_ Salud – Dijeron a la vez Saori y Afrodita.

_ Perdón – Se disculpó el Santo – Soy alérgico al polvo.

Sin nada más que hacer allí, todos tomaron rumbo a Virgo.

A Shaka se le humedecieron los ojos al ver su Templo en ruinas.

_ Sé que toda la vida me he jactado de no tener apego por las cosas materiales, pero realmente no puedo imaginar mi vida sin este sitio.

_ Lo reconstruiremos. – Habló Athena –No tienes de qué preocuparte. Mientras tanto, puedes quedarte con alguno de tus compañeros, o en el Templo Principal, como desees.

_ Se lo agradezco Athena.

En el Templo de Leo, se encontraron a su guardián y a la Amazona del Águila riendo sentados en las escaleras.

_ Así que esta es la famosa Amazona del Águila, ¿Eh, Hermanito? – dijo Aioros sonriente.

Marin se puso colorada, hasta que encontró algo raro allí.

_ Un momento. Si tú eres el hermano de Aioria, quiere decir que eres… ¡Aioros de Sagitario!

En ese momento, Aioria se reprendió mentalmente a sí mismo por haber olvidado mencionar a su hermano.

_ Un placer conocerte, cuñada - dijo este sonriendo y extendiendo una mano, que la Amazona estrechó con estupor.

_ Pero es imposible, se supone que llevas muerto casi 15 años, pero aun así pareces mayor que Aioria y… ¡Un momento! ¡¿Cómo que cuñada?!

El Santo se Sagitario se rió.

_ Continuemos la subida, si no os molesta – Interrumpió Shion. No es que tuviera especial interés en estropear la escena, es solo que, por algún motivo, tenía ganas de llegar al Templo principal. No le culpo, después de todo, esa fue su casa por un par se siglos.

_ ¿Vienes hasta arriba, cuñada?

_ Eh… No, yo me quedo aquí -contestó abochornada - Me alegro de veros a todos – Dijo dirigiéndose a los Caballeros – Por cierto, Princesa Athena, le agradezco infinitamente que los haya traído de vuelta.

La Amazona hizo una reverencia ante su Diosa.

_ No tienes nada que agradecer, Marin, para mí fue un placer.

La Casa de Libra, la siguiente en su camino, estaba aparentemente vacía. Dohko se preguntaba donde estarían sus alumnos cuando todos oyeron un estruendo proveniente de la parte residencial del Templo.

Alarmado, Dohko abrió la puerta y entró por primera vez en más de 200 años en la que una vez fue su casa.

Como era natural, estaba tal y como él la había dejado al irse, pero, por algún motivo estaba sorprendentemente… Limpia, sí, esa es la palabra.

Por contraste, una enorme nube de polvo salía de la trampilla que daba al desván desde el fondo del pasillo.

_ _¡Demonios, aquí no hay más que trastos! –_Exclamó una voz en chino. Por supuesto solo Dohko y Shion lo entendieron.

_ _¡No digas eso Shiryu! Puede que no sean más que un montón de trastos inútiles del siglo XVIII, pero son los trastos inútiles del maestro, así que haz el favor de recoger esa caja _– Contestó en el mismo idioma una voz femenina.

Una venita se empezó a hinchar en la frente de Dohko.

_ ¡¿Cómo que trastos inútiles y viejos?! ¡Lo que hay ahí son reliquias! ¡Y se dice Antiguo, no viejo! – Exclamó enojado el Santo de Libra.

Se oyó un nuevo estruendo y la cabeza de Shiryu apareció por la trampilla. Como estaba cabeza abajo, su larga melena colgaba casi hasta el suelo.

_ ¡¿Maestro?!

_ ¿Quién si no?

La cara del Santo del Dragón se iluminó de pronto. Bajó al suelo de un salto y corrió hacia Dohko. Cuando parecía que iba a abrazarlo y a soltarse a llorar, se paró en seco e hizo una reverencia.

_ Me alegro mucho de verle con vida, Anciano Maestro - dijo con voz entrecortada por la emoción.

El resto de los Santos y Saori casi se van de espaldas ante tan poco emotivo reencuentro.

_ Y yo me alegro de que puedas verme hijo, ¿Cómo te has recuperado de la ceguera esta vez?

_ Pues verá…

_ _¡Shiryu! ¿Es el Maestro?- _Preguntó Sunrei, aún desde el desván, asomándose por la trampilla.

El Santo del Dragón, abofeteándose mentalmente por olvidar a su amiga (Si, claro, amiga ¿Lo llaman así ahora?), asintió.

La joven se dejó caer a los brazos del Santo de Bronce y acto seguido corrió hacia Dohko y esta vez sí, todos los allí presentes tuvieron su reencuentro emotivo, con lágrimas, abrazo y toda la pesca.

El Santo de Libra pilló por banda a su discípulo y le unió al abrazo.

_ _¡No puedo creer que esté aquí! ¡Es un milagro!_

__ Así es, niña, un milagro de los Dioses. Pero decidme ¿Qué hacíais ahí arriba?_

__Ordenar, Maestro – _Respondió Shiryu, que a esas alturas tampoco había podido evitar ponerse a llorar.

Cuando ya salían de Libra, después de explicarles a Shiryu y Sunrei lo que había pasado, Mü y Kiki les dieron alcance.

El Santo de Aries, más feliz que unas castañuelas, hizo las presentaciones entre su Maestro y su Discípulo.

Shion le sonrió amablemente a Kiki con cara de emoción y revolviéndole el pelo murmuró algo que sonó como "Así que esto es lo que se siente al ser abuelo". Tras estas palablas, a Dohko le entró tal ataque de risa que a algunos hasta les preocupaba que el Anciano Maestro se ahogara por culpa de la falta de aire.

Ni lento ni perezoso, Shion le arreó un buen golpe a su mejor amigo, que paró de reir para mirarle mal. Luego, el Patriarca hizo una reverencia ante Saori y se disculpó por su comportamiento impropio al pegarle a un compañero de armas. Con una gran gotita orbitando en su frente, la joven le aseguró que no pasaba nada.

Así emprendieron de nuevo la subida rumbo a Escorpio.

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy, espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis review ^^

Y hablando de reviews, aquí van las respuestas:

**Limón**, me alegro mucho de que te gustara, espero que este te haya agradado también. Besos ^^

**Nice**, gracias por tu comentario, me alegro de que esté gustando =D. Por fin salieron Aioria y Marin (juntos, quiero decir, que por separado ya habían salido XD), espero que haya cubierto tus espectativas, tú dirás ^^ Muchos besos.

**Ghost lady**, gracias por tu comentario ^^ La verdad es que las tildes me traen de cabeza, las odio El pobre Kiki se sentía solito, por suerte ya no. Por cierto, gracias por el significado de la expresión, no la había oido en mi vida (¡Me estoy internacionalizando! guay =^.^=) Saori no es precisamente santo de mi devoción (que no me cae particularmente bien, vamos), pero la pobre también se merece ser una persona normal sin personalidad ñoña. Besazos =)

**Yad-sol*acuario**, me alegro de que te gustara =) Tienes razón, Kiki y Mü son muy tiernos. Besos =D

Pues ya está. Ya sabéis, dejadme comentario con vuestra opinión, que yo los respondo con todo mi cariño =^-^=

Si veis faltas, decídmelo, las corregiré.

Hasta el póximo capítulo, que por cierto es el último ya (¡Qué triste! *snif*)

¡Muchos besos a todos y Feliz Navidad!


	6. Mi jardín

¡Holaaaaaa!

Aquí estoy otra vez. Sé que dije que este iba a ser el último capítulo pero... no. Es que al terminar de escribirlo vi que había quedado muy largo, así que lo partí en dos, el final de la subida y la reunión, espero que no le moleste a nadie u.u

Como siempre, las respuestas a los reviews anónimos van al final =)

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y de todos aquellos que hayan pagado por los derechos, yo solo los cojo prestados con la intención de humillarlos un poco... pero solo un poco.

* * *

**Capítulo cinco – Mi jardín**

La casa de Escorpio estaba vacía.

Milo sonrió al entrar en el Templo.

_Que bien sienta estar en casa. – De pronto, su expresión cambió de felicidad a horror. – ¡Mis escorpiones! ¡Llevamos un mes muertos! ¿¡Quién se ha ocupado de ellos!?

_ Cálmate, Caballero – dijo Saori – Hyoga se ha ocupado de ellos, dijo algo así como que "Yo cuidaré de las mascotas del Santo de Escorpio, después de todo, él era el mejor amigo de mi Maestro". Se compró un libro sobre la cría de escorpiones ha estado viniendo todos los días.

_ ¡Tu alumno es genial, Camus!

La Casa de Sagitario, pese a llevar tanto tiempo deshabitada, estaba limpia y ordenada.

_ Es genial estar en casa, por cierto, ¿Cómo es que este sitio tiene tan buena pinta?

Shura y Aioria le miraron.

_ Bueno, yo… - dijeron los dos a la vez.

Aioria miró mal a Shura y el Santo de Capricornio bajó la vista al suelo.

_ Gracias chicos, me habéis ahorrado la mayor limpieza de la historia. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, los discípulos de Dohko lo tuvieron peor. Aunque ellos eran dos… En fin, no importa.

La casa de Capricornio presentaba el mismo aspecto descuidado que la de Cáncer, solo que si el tono siniestro que daban las máscaras y con el aire regio que le confería la estatua de Excalibur.

_ Echaba de menos este sitio. – Comentó sin más el dueño del Templo.

En Acuario encontraron a Hyoga sentado en la escalera muy concentrado en la lectura de un libro que tenía pinta de haber sido leído muchas veces antes, pues las esquinas estaban gastadas y descoloridas.

Camus lo identificó como su libro favorito: Una edición francesa de _Le Petit Prince_ que había pertenecido a su madre. Era el único recuerdo que tenía de ella, junto con una foto de ambos que encontró entre las páginas del libro. Su padre no salía en la foto y tampoco aparecía en las borrosas memorias que el Santo tenía sobre esa época, por lo que Camus suponía que, o bien había muerto o bien les había abandonado.

_ Parece que por fin has aprendido francés, ¿No, Hyoga?

_ ¿¡Maestro Camus!? – Exclamó extrañado – Saori, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

_ Largo de contar, pero puedo decir que tenemos a toda la Orden Dorada de vuelta.

_ Increíble – balbuceó el joven.

_ Gracias por ocuparte de mis escorpiones, chaval. – dijo Milo.

_ No hay de que. – Respondió Hyoga, aun medio atontado.

_ Espero que hayas cuidado del Templo en mi ausencia, Hyoga.

_ ¡Por supuesto, Maestro! ¡A sus órdenes, Maestro!

Camus dio un paso hacia su aprendiz, que se encogió un poco, esperando algún tipo de bronca por algo, pero en lugar de eso se vio rodeado por los brazos del Santo de Acuario. Cuando, más tarde, el Santo del Cisne tuvo tiempo de pararse a pensar sobre los acontecimientos de ese día, se daría cuenta de que ese era el primer abrazo que le daba su Maestro desde que tenía seis años.

Parece que hoy todo el mundo tenía complejo de Oso Amoroso.

_ Lo siento, Hyoga, probablemente he sido uno de los peores maestros de la historia.

_ No diga eso. – Pidió Hyoga mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas que se agolpaban es sus ojos – Lo hizo muy bien, fue el mejor Maestro que uno puede pedir.

_ ¡Qué bonito! – exclamó Milo desde el fondo.

Tras despedir se Hyoga, llegaron a la última parada antes del Templo Principal: Piscis.

Por el camino, Afro había ido pensando en el deplorable aspecto que presentaría su amado jardín después de todo el tiempo que llevaba muerto.

Sin embargo y para su sorpresa, sus rosales, a pesar de no estar tan espectacularmente hermosos (¿Para qué ser modesto?) como cuando los cuidaba él, no tenían mala pinta.

Entre las flores encontraron tumbado a Shun de Andrómeda con los ojos cerrados y los cascos de un reproductor de música en las orejas.

_ ¿Andrómeda? – Preguntó extrañado Afrodita.

El joven no de dio por aludido. Probablemente tenía la música demasiado alta para oír nada.

_ Permíteme. –Gruñó Máscara de la Muerte.

Se acercó al joven guerrero y de un tirón le sacó los cascos.

_Te estamos hablando, niño.

Shun se sobresaltó.

_ Lo siento ¿Qué decían?

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando con un muerto.

_ ¡Ostras! ¿¡Pero qué…!?

_ Magia. – dijo Saori.

Shun se giró hacia ella y se encontró a toda la Orden Dorada junto a la joven. Algunos le saludaron con la mano, otros solo se le quedaron mirando con curiosidad.

_ ¿Tú cuidaste mi jardín? – preguntó extrañado el Santo de Piscis.

_ ¿Qué? ¡Oh, no! No fui yo. Creo que fue una amazona, la vi alguna vez irse de la que yo venía, pero llevaba una capa con capucha, así que no sé quien es.

_ Vaya.

Afrodita se dio una vuelta alrededor.

_ Pues ya tengo algo que hacer. Encontrar a la jardinera misteriosa.

_ Lamento haber venido aquí sin permiso. – Se disculpó Shun abochornado.

_ ¿Y a quién se lo ibas a pedir? Yo estaba muerto. – Sonrió Afrodita – Además, me venciste, lo que te da derecho a hacer lo que te plazca por aquí. Eres bienvenido cuando quieras.

_ Gracias.

_ Shun – Llamó Mü.

_ ¿Sí?

_ ¿Vas a quedarte aquí?

_ Esa era la idea, pero…

_ Por mí no hay problema, ya te lo dije. – intervino Afrodita.

_ Entonces, ¿Te importa quedarte con Kiki?

_ ¡Pero yo quiero ir con usted! – Protestó el niño.

_ No puedes entrar en la reunión. Vendré a por ti cuando acabe.

Así terminó el paseo por las Doce casas del Zodíaco.

Frente a la estatua de Athena, un par de aprendices de amazona entrenaban vigiladas por Shaina de Ophiuchus, quien, cuando no estaba gritándoles correcciones a las niñas, ojeaba distraídamente un libro de ¿jardinería? En fin, el caso es que, cuando vio a Saori subir acompañada por toda la Orden de Oro, casi le da un pasmo.

_ ¡Alto! – le ordenó a las aprendices.

Las niñas pararon y la Amazona corrió al encuentro de su Diosa.

_ Princesa Athena, No quiero sonar grosera, pero ¿Qué significa esto?

_ Veras, Shaina, tras una pequeña charla con mi padre, Zeus, le he convencido para que traiga de vuelta a los Santos de Oro y al Patriarca ¿A que es genial?

_ Por supuesto, pero podría haber avisado, ¿No le parece?

_ Así es una sorpresa.

_ ¿Te interesa la jardinería, Amazona? – preguntó de pronto el Santo de Piscis.

La joven se sonrojó bajo la máscara y escondió el libro tras la espalda siguiendo un impulso infantil.

_ ¿Es eso un problema, Caballero? – Replicó ella con voz de acero, tratando que no se notara que se sentía como una niña pillada en medio de una travesura.

_ Para nada.

Se sostuvieron la mirada un momento hasta que Athena interrumpió, alarmada por el ambiente tenso, empujando por la espalda al Santo de Piscis para obligarle a caminar.

_ Bueno, ya hablaréis más tarde, ahora vamos, ¡Vamos!

Afrodita se dejó arrastrar hacia el Templo Principal, anotando mentalmente que tenía que hablar con esa Amazona.

* * *

Fiiiiin del capítulo cinco, espero que os haya gustado =)

El siguiente si que es el último, aunque puede que haga un prólogo con cosas sin importancia que ocurrieron inmediatamente después de estos hechos, me lo tengo que pensar.

Respuesta a los reviews:

**Nice;** siento que el reencuentro no cubriera tus espectativas *la autora se retira a una esquina oscura a hacer circulitos en el suelo con aire depresivo* la próxima vez haré algo más romántico. Puede que lo meta en el prólogo. Así que el miércoles es tu cumple... bueno, pues te dedicaré el próximo capítulo =^-^= Besazos y feliz navidad =)

**Sagitariusgirl;** ¡Hola! me alegro de que te gustara la historia y te hiciera reír. A ver que te parece este cap. ^^ Besos y feliz navidad =D

Pues eso es todo por ahora, espero que me dejéis comentario =)

Si veis faltas de ortografía, decídmelo y las eliminaré (¡Morid, faltas, moriiiiiiiiid!)

Besazos a todos ^^


	7. Una nueva vida

Hola a todos, aquí está el último capítulo, dedicado a Nice por su cupleaños tal y como le prometí ^-^

Falta el epílogo, que va a contar lo que pasó inmediatamente después de la reunión. Puede que lo suba esta tarde o puede que mañana, me lo pensaré.

Como siempre, la respuesta a los reviews anónimos va al final.

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y de todos aquellos que hayan pagado por los derechos, yo solo los cojo prestados con la intención de humillarlos un poco... pero solo un poco.

* * *

_**Capítulo seis – Una nueva vida**_

En el Gran Salón, habitualmente destinado a reuniones de guerra, estaba ahora la Orden de Élite de Athena para celebrar la paz.

_ Tal vez estéis esperando un discurso sobre como con mi gran poder os he traído de vuelta para que podáis luchar por mí en otra batalla, pero nada más lejos de la realidad, ya que no ha sido mi poder el que os a traído a la vida y no pienso obligaros a luchar nunca más. El que lo desee, puede dejarlo aquí y ahora. No os voy a exigir nada más.

Los presentes se quedaron estupefactos. Desde luego, eso era lo último que se esperaban.

Shaka de Virgo rompió el silencio formado tras esas palabras.

_ Quiere decir que si ahora le digo que no quiero continuar y me marcho no va a detenerme ¿Cierto?

_ Eso mismo.

El Santo dio un paso al frente e hincó una rodilla en el suelo.

_ En ese caso y si no le molesta, me gustaría repetir el juramento que hice cuando me embistieron caballero. Pongo de nuevo mi vida a su servicio, por ser usted la Diosa justa y amable que dice ser.

Siguiendo el ejemplo de su compañero, todos se arrodillaron frente a Athena, dispuestos a jurar de nuevo hasta que solo Kanon quedó en pie.

Saori le miró con tristeza.

_ ¿Te irás, Kanon de Géminis?

_ Solo hay una armadura de Géminis, y Saga es el Caballero de la tercera Casa.

_ ¿Deseas volver a las filas de Poseidón? – Preguntó la Diosa – Puedo hablar con él si eso es lo que quieres, no creo que haya problema.

Kanon negó con la cabeza.

_Mi lealtad está con usted, pero aquí no hay sitio para mí.

_ Si que lo hay. – Contradijo Saga poniéndose en pie. – Podemos turnarnos la armadura si quieres, o puedo cederte el puesto, pero no te vayas. No otra vez.

_ ¿No se puede forjar otra armadura? – Preguntó de pronto Saori. – ¿Shion? ¿Mü?

Los dos lemurianos se miraron entre sí.

_ Ese arte se perdió hace tiempo – empezó Mü.

_ Podemos tratar de recrearlo en base a lo que sabemos, si ese es su deseo –siguió Shion.

_ Pero no prometo nada – Terminaron los dos a la vez.

_ Está bien ¿Qué dices, Kanon? –Preguntó Saori – Si aún quieres irte, como dije antes no te detendré.

El antiguo General lo pensó un momento.

_ Teniéndolo todo en cuenta, creo que me uniré al juramento y me quedaré a su servicio.

Saga y Saori sonrieron con felicidad.

_ Bienvenido oficialmente a la orden, jovencito. – dijo Dohko, demasiado metido en su rol de viejo como para darse cuanta de que, con su aspecto actual, él parecía varios años mas joven que el propio Kanon.

Los catorce juraron lealtad eterna a Athena ese día, mientras el Astro Rey dejaba que sus anaranjados rayos del crepúsculo se colaran por los grandes ventanales e iluminaran la escena con majestuosidad. La solemnidad de ese momento perdurará para siempre en la mente de los presentes.

Ese día, solo los Dioses fueron testigos de cómo la legendaria Orden, por tanto tiempo rota y separa, empezaba a recuperarse, resurgiendo de sus cenizas como el Ave Fénix, con la promesa de recobrar su esplendor perdido.

Ese día, muchos vieron como el perdón y la redención llegaban a ellos, y lloraron en silencio agradeciendo a los Dioses.

Así fue la vuelta de los Santos de Oro a casa. Hemos llegado al final de la historia, pero, antes de concluir, creo que hay algunas cosas que merecen ser aclaradas.

El misterio de la maceta parlante de Zeus y la ventana gritona es algo simple. Como muchos habréis imaginado, Hades también quería de vuelta a sus guerreros y por eso cotilleaba tras la ventana para ver si Athena tenía éxito en su petición. Julián Solo, alias Poseidón, estaba en la maceta. Efectivamente, ellos eran los dos pesados de los que hablaba el Padre de los Dioses, ¿Quién si no?

Si alguien se pregunta por qué narices el Templo de Zeus parecía una oficina… Bueno, puede que sea un Dios, pero aún así, ¡Hay que modernizarse!

Aldebarán adoptó un enorme San Bernardo al que alguien sin corazón había abandonado. La llamó Blanquita (Sí, era hembra). Todos los Santos de la Orden, así como las Amazonas, los aprendices, el Patriarca y la misma Diosa adoraban a Blanquita, así que la casa de Tauro se convirtió en la más transitada del Zodíaco y Aldebarán se volvió muy popular (Casi tanto como su mascota)

Shiryu se cargó algo cuando tiró la caja del desván. Unas figuritas de porcelana, para ser más específicos.

Durante su limpieza, Shiryu y Sunrei encontraron un cuadro al óleo que retrataba a doce pequeños que reconocieron como los Santos Dorados de la época de su maestro cuando aún no eran caballeros. Todos tenían un alarmante parecido con los Santos actuales.

El francés de Hyoga es patético. Para leer el libro de su Maestro usaba un diccionario que por suerte Camus no vio, o se habría ofendido.

Puede que os estéis preguntando que fue lo que pasó realmente con el padre de Camus. Pues seguid preguntándooslo porque yo tampoco lo sé.

Tras los sucesos aquí relatados, Sahina y Afrodita han desarroyado una relación de amor-odio que le choca a todo el mundo.

Por si a alguien le quedaba alguna duda, Sí, era Shaina la que cuidó del jardín de Afro.

Shion y Mü siguen trabajando en la nueva armadura de Géminis, aunque con escaso éxito hasta el momento. Por ahora, los gemelos se turnan la armadura.

A Saori no le convenció para nada la relación que existía entre los Chicos de Oro, así que los mandó a terapia de grupo.

Shun sigue yendo a tumbarse entre los rosales para escuchar música. Se ha hecho amigo de Afrodita y es bastante fácil verlos tomando té en el jardín de Piscis.

Las armaduras que reparó Kiki quedaron estupenda.

Aioros sigue llamando cuñada a Marin, a pesar de que Aioria aun no ha reunido valor para declararse. No es como si hiciera falta que lo dijera para que fuera evidente, pero el caso es que aún no es oficial.

Shura y Aioros son amigos de nuevo, aunque de vez en cuando el Santo de Capricornio se deprime pensando en lo que hizo.

Aioria acabó por perdonar a Shura, aunque no son grandes amigos.

Ikki estaba en paradero desconocido durante los hechos aquí relatados.

Seiya estaba por el Santuario, pero no se llegó a cruzar con los Dorados en su subida.

Por supuesto, los Jueces de Hades y los Generales de Poseidón también fueron devueltos a la vida.

Por el Inframundo corren rumores de que Pandora y Radamanthys salen juntos, pero no hay nada informaciones oficiales a pesar de los intentos de los otros jueces por pillarlos infraganti.

Poseidón montó el fiestón del siglo para celebrar la vuelta de sus guerreros. Estos invitaron a los chicos de bronce y a Kanon y acabó yendo toda la Orden Dorada, el Patriarca, un par de amazonas y Saori. Hades se auto invitó y llevó con el a sus Jueces, a Pandora y a su perro, que, cuando no era una bestia de tres cabezas tenía el aspecto de un adorable Fox Terrier.

La fiesta fue un éxito, aunque hubo algunos problemillas.

Todos se aliaron para emborrachar a Shaka, Mü y Sorreto. Se ganaron una bronca por parte de Pandora, Tetis y Shion pero lograron su objetivo.

Hubo un _incidente _con Cancerbero. Digamos que uno de los pilares de Poseidón sufrió las consecuencias.

Además pasaron otras muchas cosas que no vienen a cuento.

Y así fue como la vida de los Santos de Oro volvió a empezar.

* * *

No sabéis la penita que me da haber llegado al final, incluso aunque todavía quede el epílogo. Este es el primer fic largo que publico entero y estoy muy contenta con el resultado, la verdad, espero que también haya resultado del agrado de los lectores.

**Respuesta a los reviews :**

**Limón**, me alegro muchísimo de que te gustara. Los reencuentros me parecieron entrañables cuando los escribí, así que me alegro de que ese sentimiento haya pasado de mí a la historia =) Lo de antiguo, no viejo… bueno, lo puse porque es lo que mi abuela dice a veces de sus cosas XD Shaina tiene un libro de jardinería y no dudará en usarlo… Bueno, la verdad es que fue una idea loca que se me ocurrió y, como ya no quedaba espacio para un romance en condiciones, pues salió esto (Aunque yo no descartaría que quiera hacerse con el poder de los jardines del Santuario… XD) Gracias por tu comentario y besos =)

Bueno, pues lo de siempre, si hay faltas, decídmelo y me las cargaré.

Espero veros en el prólogo ^^

Besos a todos.


	8. Epílogo

¡Hola a todos! Feliz año nuevo (Aunque este técnicamente no se haya acabado aún)

Se acabó esta historia y me da una penita increible.

Aquí está el epílogo. Espero que os guste como me quedó. Como curiosidad os diré que me parece que es más largo que cualquiera de los capítulos anteriores.

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y de todos aquellos que hayan pagado por los derechos, yo solo los cojo prestados con la intención de humillarlos un poco... pero solo un poco.

**Epílogo - Después de la reunión.**

Para cuando los Dorados salieron del Templo Principal ya era de noche.

A la puerta les esperaban Marin, que tenía ganas de seguir hablando con Aioria (Sí, claro, quiere hablar… ¡Ja! No se lo cree ni ella); Shaina, a la que habían obligado a quedarse; Kiki y Shun, que se habían aburrido de esperar en Piscis, Shiryu y Sunrei, que habían subido desde Libra y Hyoga, que se había traído el libro de su maestro junto con su diccionario de francés para matar el tiempo.

Afrodita se acercó a Shaina con paso decidido y la agarró por el brazo antes de que pudiese huir.

_ Tenemos que hablar –Le dijo seriamente

_ Pues yo creo que no –Replicó ella.

_ Que sí.

_ Que no.

_ Que sí.

En fin, me parece que esto va para largo, así que pasemos a otra cosa mariposa.

Kiki saltó sobre su maestro, feliz de la vida.

_ ¡Vamos Maestro! ¡Prometió que haríamos algo juntos! ¡Vamos, vamos!

Tirando de la manga de Mü, el pequeño lemuriano salió corriendo escaleras abajo. El Santo de Aries se despidió de sus compañeros antes de dejarse arrastrar.

_ ¡Hey, espera Mü, dijiste que podía quedarme en tu casa! – exclamó Shaka. Ante la falta de respuesta, se encogió de hombros, hizo un gesto con la cabeza a los otros y salió trotando tras Mü y Kiki.

Entre tanto, Aioros se acercó a Marin y la cogió de las manos con cara de emoción.

_ Bueno, cuñadita, tenemos mucho de que hablar. Vas a tener que contarme toda tu relación con mi hermano, que quiero tener las dos versiones. No puedo creer que me haya perdido el primer gran amor del pequeño leoncito, ¿Por qué es el primero, no?

_ Bueno, pues no sé, es que yo…

_ Vale, no importa, ya me enteraré, son los problemas de llevar tanto tiempo muerto.

En ese momento, un aura depresiva se dejó notar a su lado. Aioros se giró y se encontró a Shura haciendo circulitos en el suelo con el dedo rodeado de un ambiente de depresión.

_ Em, un momentito, cuñada, ahora estoy contigo, no te vayas – dicho esto se agachó junto al Santo de Capricornio y le pasó un brazo por los hombros – Vamos Shurita, ánimo hombre. No te estoy reprochando ¡Shura! ¡Contéstame!

No hay reacción por parte del español.

A Marin le bajó una gotita mientras miraba los vanos intentos de ¿su cuñado? No, no, no, nada de cuñado, solo el hermano de Aioria, por animar al Santo de la Cabra. De pronto sintió que alguien le cogía la mano de nuevo. Al girarse se topó de cara con el Santo de Leo.

_Vámonos. Quiero mucho a mi hermano, pero es exactamente igual de cotilla que lo recuerdo.

_ Está bien.

Iban a empezar a bajar las escaleras cuando fueron interceptados por los gemelos.

_Hey, parejita, no está bien irse sin despedirse – dijo ¿Saga? ¿Kanon? Bueno, da lo mismo, uno de ellos con una sonrisa pícara.

_ Concuerdo con Kanon, además, no puedes irte sin contarnos las intrigas de tu romance, Leoncito – Vaya, perece que el de antes era Kanon, luego este es Saga.

El Santo de Leo se sonrojó. Vale, se alegraba de que los guerreros de géminis hubieran hecho las paces y todo eso, pero ¿De verdad tenían que volver a unir sus fuerzas para fastidiar al prójimo? Él era pequeño cuando las cosas en el Santuario se torcieron, pero recordaba que a los gemelos les encantaba pulular por ahí molestando.

_ No hay romance, así que, si hacéis el favor.

_ ¿Hacemos el favor, Saga?

_ Pues no sé que decirte, Kanon, a mí me apetece saber los detalles de la vida amorosa del pequeñín.

_Concuerdo con eso.

Aioria gruñó.

A esas alturas, Marin empezaba a pensar que toda la Orden Dorada estaba mal de la cabeza.

_Empezáis a tocarme la moral – gruñó el Santo de Leo.

Les apartó de un empujón y siguió bajando.

A la altura de Piscis, su hermano, que cargaba con Shura como si este fuera un vulgar saco, les dio alcance.

_ ¿Estáis huyendo de mí? Me parece muy mal.

Aioria puso cara de cachorrito.

_ No te enfades, hermano, es que…

No sabía cómo decirle que estaban resultando realmente bochornosos sus comentarios. Si seguí así, sería el hazmerreír del Zodíaco por los siglos de los siglos.

_ Ah, vale, ya lo cojo – dijo Sagitario sonriente. Colgando a su espalda, Shura murmuraba con voz apagada que quería que le dejaran en le suelo. Fue ignorado, por si alguien se lo pregunta.

_ ¿En serio? –preguntó Aioria, que dudaba sinceramente que su hermano hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos.

_ ¡Claro! Queréis tiempo a solas. No pasa nada, lo entiendo – Sonriendo con expresión inocente, le dio unas palmaditas a su hermano en el hombro.

_ Bueno, pues… – vaciló el león.

_ Ya me cuentas mañana, que no hay prisa. Chao, cuñada.

Y como si nada, siguió bajando hacia su templo sin soltar a Capricornio, al que ya se estaba bajando la sangre a la cabeza de tanto estar colgado.

_ No te vayas a ofender, Aioria, pero me parece que a tu hermano le afectó el llevar tanto tiempo muerto.

_ No lo creas, ya era así antes.

_ Oh, vaya.

Siguieron el camino hasta Leo conversando de cosas sin mayor importancia. Una vez allí, el dueño de la casa se sentó en la escalera.

_ Te invitaría a pasar, pero está un poco abandonado.

_ No pasa nada, las escaleras están bien.

Se quedaron en silencio mirando al cielo, donde las nubes parecían querer dejar paso a la luna llena y las estrellas que la acompañaban para que esta pudiera dar la bienvenida a aquellos que volvieron a casa.

_ Escucha, Marin, yo…

_ ¿Sí? – le animó ella.

_ Nada, déjalo, no importa.

_ Como quieras.

El Santo del León se tumbó, apoyando la cabeza en las piernas de la Amazona. Ella, lejos de quejarse, empezó a pasarle los dedos por el pelo, feliz de que estuviera allí, con ella, y porque ya no había guerra y existía la posibilidad de que se quedara allí para siempre.

Saga y Kanon pasaron por allí de camino a su casa. Por un momento pensaron en pararse a molestar, pero finalmente decidieron que ya tendrían mucho tiempo para hacerlo. Por esta vez, dejarían simplemente disfrutar al León de su felicidad.

Máscara de la Muerte pensó algo parecido cuando, minutos después atravesó también el templo.

Aldebarán, por su parte, saludó efusivamente a Marin de la que bajaba, pero tampoco se detuvo. Tenía ganas de llegar a su Templo y dormir. Estaba agotado, así que todo lo que quería ahora mismo era tirarse en la cama y refugiarse en los brazos de Morfeo. Al día siguiente iría al pueblo a por su perro. Prefería adoptar uno abandonado a comprarlo, primero porque no tenía dinero y segundo porque así él también podría darle a alguien una segunda oportunidad.

Dohko de Libra, por su parte, disfrutó de la compañía de Sunrei y Shiryu, escuchó sus historias sobre lo que habían hecho en su casa y prometió contarles la historia del retrato de los antiguos Santos dorados. Finalmente se durmió plácidamente en su antigua habitación recordando a aquellos compañeros con los que había compartido su vida más de dos siglos atrás.

Cuando todos se habían ido ya, arriba solo quedaban Shaina y Afrodita, que aún seguían discutiendo.

_ ¡Vamos, mujer, déjalo ya! ¡Es evidente que fuiste tú la que cuidó mi jardín! ¡No tiene nada de malo! ¡Sólo admítelo de una vez para que los dos podamos irnos a casa!

_ ¡De acuerdo, fui yo! ¿Contento? –gritó la Amazona.

_ ¿Ves? No fue tan difícil –sonrió el Santo de Piscis.

_ Eso crees tú. Yo soy la más temible de las Amazonas, no tengo piedad del enemigo, no soy amable, ni simpática y desde luego no soy femenina, imagina lo que pasaría si alguien se entera de que me dedico a la jardinería.

_ ¿Qué verían que eres humana?

_ ¡No! ¡Que me tomarían por una maldita chica indefensa!

_ Dudo que nadie te tomara por indefensa, pero te recuerdo que eres una chica.

_ ¿Y eso me hace menos fuerte que tú, no caballero? – le espetó ella, enojada.

_ Pero vamos a ver, de todo lo que dije ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo llegar a esa conclusión? –Preguntó él, exasperado – Nadie duda de tu fuerza, Amazona, y menos porque te guste la jardinería o seas una mujer.

Shaina se quedó mirando al suelo.

_ Está bien, siento haber sido tan agresiva contigo –se disculpó – No debí ponerme tan a la defensiva.

_ Vale. Disculpas aceptadas ¿Te parece bien si empezamos de nuevo? Hola, soy Afrodita de Piscis, un placer – dijo tendiéndole la mano.

La Amazona la estrechó.

_ Shaina de Ophiuchus, encantada.

_ Bien, pues entonces ¿Crees que algún día podrías venir a ayudarme con mi jardín? Eso estaría bien.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

_Debo acatar las órdenes de mis superiores, así que allí estaré, supongo.

_Creo que no lo has entendido, no era…

_Ya lo sé – cortó ella – pero no soy buena en las relaciones interpersonales, para mí es más fácil decir que sí si lo meto en ese contexto.

_ Cómo quieras.

Los dos se callaron y Shaina miró hacia arriba.

_ Parece que al final va a quedar una noche despejada – susurró, viendo como, en el cielo, la luna brillaba en compañía de los otros astros, sin que las nubes se interpusieran en su camino.

_ Sí, eso parece – El Santo de Piscis se quedó pensando un momento – Desde el jardín de mi templo las estrellas siempre se han visto preciosas. ¿Qué me dices, Amazona? ¿Te apuntas?

Ella le miró fijamente unos instantes, calibrando los más y los menos de esa propuesta. Finalmente se decidió.

_Muy bien. Tú ganas, Caballero. Vamos antes de que cambie de opinión.

Ambos guerreros pusieron rumbo a la última casa del Zodíaco bajo la atenta (y cotilla) mirada de Saori, que había estado fisgando toda la discusión y posterior conversación por una ventana.

La joven Diosa se ganó una mirada reprobatoria por parte del patriarca gracias a su labor de espía, pero el caso es que al final ambos se pusieron a hablar y a conocerse, después de todo iban a pasar mucho tiempo juntos de ahora en adelante. De este modo, Saori se sentó en el suelo del templo y obligó a Shion a hacer lo mismo tirándole insistentemente de la manga hasta que cedió.

La princesa del Santuario descubrió que el antiguo Santo de Aries, no solo era una persona muy sabia y encantadora, sino que además era realmente adorable, con esa melena verde despeinada y los puntitos donde deberían estar las cejas. Definitivamente para tener más de doscientos años no estaba nada mal. Durante la conversación llegó un momento en el que sintió el impulso de besarle. Por supuesto no lo hizo y se abofeteó mentalmente solo por pensarlo.

En Capricornio, Aioros dejó caer a Shura al suelo.

_Ya era hora – gruñó este.

El Santo de Sagitario sonrió.

_ Vamos a hablar ¿Te parece?

_ Está bien ¿Puedo empezar yo?

_Adelante.

_Siento mucho lo que hice. Aunque tú digas que me perdonas, e incluso si eso es verdad, no puedo evitar que el fantasma de mi crimen me acompañe siempre, así que espero que sepas disculparme si me deprimo de repente. Algunas cosas son difíciles de superar.

_Sabes que la paciencia siempre fue mi fuerte – sonrió el Arquero.

Shura le sonrió también y, esta vez sí, se pudo notar como los pedazos de una amistad perdida volvían a juntarse en la promesa de una nueva oportunidad.

En Aries, mientras Shaka se acomodaba en el pequeño cuarto de invitados del templo, Kiki y Mü revisaban la Armadura del Carnero para ver cómo de mal estaba. Después de todo ya no les daba tiempo a arreglarla ahora.

Esa noche, Kiki durmió bien por primera vez en un mes, abrazado a su maestro con fuerza, como si temiera que, si lo soltaba, se iría de nuevo. Mü, por su parte, cayó rendido de sueño nada más meterse en la cama. Shaka se durmió en medio de su meditación. Decir en su defensa que eso no le pasaba desde que tenía diez años.

Un rato más tarde, en Leo, Marin aun seguía acariciando la melena de Aioria, hasta que, de pronto, se dio cuenta de que el joven Caballero estaba profundamente dormido. Sonrió. Sabía que tendría que marcharse pronto al recinto de las Amazonas, pero mientras tanto podía dejarle dormir. Parecía tan tranquilo, tan en paz, que daba pena despertarle.

En Piscis, apoyados en la pared del templo, Shaina y Afrodita miraban las estrellas.

_ Dime una cosa, Shaina de Ophiuchus, a ti, que odias que se te considere inferior por ser mujer ¿No te parece degradante tener que usar máscara siempre?

Ella se pensó la respuesta.

_ Es tradición, se ha hecho así por siglos. Me siento orgullosa de haber sido elegida para llevarla.

_ Realmente esa no era la pregunta.

_ Lo sé, pero es toda la respuesta que obtendrás de mí. Al menos por ahora.

_ Está bien.

Se quedaron de nuevo en silencio. De pronto Afrodita dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Shaina.

_ ¡¿Se puede saber que…?! – Empezó la Amazona, alterada, hasta que se fijó en que el Santo no parecía estar despierto – Oh, vaya, se ha dormido. Bueno, en fin, supongo que resucitar debe de ser agotador.

Procurando no moverse mucho para no despertar a Afrodita, Shaina se apoyó de nuevo en la pared y siguió mirando las estrellas. Al final, ella también se quedó dormida.

Durmieron de un tirón toda la noche, aunque cuando al día siguiente Saori y sus queridos Santos de Bronce (Excepto Ikki, que brillaba por su ausencia) los encontraron allí, se formaron ideas equivocadas que a los implicados les costó lo suyo contradecir. Por algún motivo, ahora cada vez que la muy Honorable Athena los ve juntos, suelta una risita tonta.

Camus, por su parte, durmió como un bebé en su Templo después de preguntarle a Hyoga si le importaba que bajase la temperatura. En Acuario, esa noche sus dos ocupantes durmieron con una sonrisa recordando su querida Siberia a menos diez grados de temperatura. No sé como hicieron para no morirse de frío, pero allá cada quien y sus gustos.

Milo comprobó que sus queridos escorpiones estaban vivos y bien y acabó durmiéndose junto al terrario.

La calma reinó en el Santuario esa noche. Para muchos, esa fue la primera vez en años en la que los sueños estuvieron completamente llenos de paz y buenos presagios.

En el Olimpo, desde uno de los monitores de su Templo-oficina, Zeus veía a los guerreros de su hija. Cuando los vio sonreír y empezar a ser felices, el Padre de los Dioses sintió en lo más hondo de su Divino corazón que ese día había hecho algo bueno por la humanidad.

* * *

FIN

Hasta aquí el regreso de los Santitos Dorados.

Me gustaría agradecer a todos los que leyeron hasta aquí y sobtre todo a los que han dado su opinión a lo largo de la historia. Espero vuestros comentarios sobre el final.

Un beso enorme para todos y que seáis muy felices en este año 2010

**Edito:**

Para responder a los reviews anónimos que me dejaron en el epílogo, también voy a poner las respuestas en mi perfil, por si acaso:

**Limón:** Gracias por comentar, a mi también me gustó mucho la parte en que se quedan dormidos en el jardín, aunque, pensándolo bien, al día siguiente tenían que tener un dolor de espalda de campeonato XD Besazos y gracias por leer.

**Nice: **Me alegro de que te gustara =) La verdad es que la parte de Aioria y Marin la hice en gran medida para tí, así que espero que te agradara XD Besazos.

**Felipe: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado la historia =) Vamos a ver, lo de Kiki la verdad es que no lo había pensado, pero ahora que lo dices, aquí va mi explicación: Si los portadores de las armaduras mueren y estas están dañadas tiene que haber un modo de repararlas sin la sangre de los guerreros, en este caso (por obra y gracia de mi imaginación) Kiki usa polvo de estrellas, unos textos muuuuuy antiguos sobre la reparación de armaduras y mucha paciencia ^^ Espero que eso responda a tu pregunta =D Besos


End file.
